Rubia
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] [Genderbend]. Y aunque era más que claro que a Shinigami no le gustaban las personas rubias, pero… si se trataba de ella, podría hacer una excepción. [Male!Shinigami x Fem!Mikey].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Rubia.

 **Personajes** **:** [Male] Shinigami y [Fem] Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** ¿Minigami? [Mikey x Shinigami].

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 685.

 **Nota:** Aquí otro one-shot con unos _Genderbends_.

No supe que otro nombre podía ponerle a Shinigami, así que lo dejé con el actual, ya que ese nombre de todas formas lo usan tanto hombres como mujeres _(¿Cómo lo sé? Koro-sensei me lo dijo [?])._

* * *

 **Summary:** Y aunque era más que claro que a Shinigami no le gustaban las personas rubias, pero… si se trataba de ella, podría hacer una excepción.

* * *

 _ **Rubia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shinigami podía ser muchas cosas. Un chico lindo, un compañero algo desleal, pero leal a la vez. Un amigo poco confiable a la hora de contar secretos. Un reto a la hora de pelear. Y hasta el chico perfecto para romper corazones.

Sí, él era muchas cosas, y entre ellas, discriminativo.

No es que fuera racista, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con el color de piel, sino más bien con el color de cabello. Sí, podría sonar algo estúpido y bastante ridículo, pero si había un tipo de persona a la que a él no le agradaba para nada, eso eran los rubios.

Por ello mismo Kai se había teñido en rubio la parte de atrás de la cabeza, solo para molestarlo. Y vaya que lo molestaba.

De pequeño se había criado entre personas con el cabello bastante oscuro, incluso él tenía un cabello bastante oscuro **—no tanto como el de Lea luego de convertirse en humana, pero cerca—** , y luego de saber que existían personas con otros colores de cabello, no fue una muy bonita primera impresión.

Mientras más claro era el cabello, a él menos le agradaba. Por ello mismo con Julio* no se había llevado bien al primer encuentro, y deseó con muchas ganas molestarlo, ya que no le agradaba para nada su color de cabello **—le parecía raro y molesto ese color—**.

Pero el cabello que más detestaba ver era el rubio. No sabía por qué, era como si ese color le molestara, como si mientras más claro tuviera el cabello, más molesta era la persona para él. Un tipo de maldición por parte de sus padres, por cierto, quienes le habían dicho todo este tipo de cosas.

—¡Shini, ¿me escuchas?! —exclamó insistente Mary enfrente del pelinegro, y éste por fin reaccionó al llamado. Se había quedado pensando por minutos, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, olvidando que estaban cenando y viendo varias películas.

Miró a la simpática muchacha de bonitos ojos claros, quien le sonreía amigable y dulce como siempre. Y entonces dirigió sus ojos a su cabeza, a esos mechones y hebras de color dorado que portaba la bonita muchachita kunoichi.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego de soltar un suspiro, sonrió tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa, María Ángela? —preguntó tranquilamente al notar la ligera alteración cardiaca que tenía la rubia.

—Es que… creí que te habías dormido. —Alegó algo apenada.

—¿Con los ojos abiertos? —inquirió algo confundido.

—Em… ¿Sí?

 _Tierna._ Esa era la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente al verla sonreír de aquella manera avergonzada. Y aunque era más que claro que a Shinigami no le gustaban las personas rubias, pero… si se trataba de ella, podría hacer una excepción.

Sonrió de lado y le acarició el bonito cabello de oro claro que poseía su amiga.

—No, ni que fuera delfín. —Afirmó con burla, y ambos rieron ante esa broma.

Porque ella era la única persona rubia que a Shinigami le agradaba.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **Julio*:**_ _Es como el nombre masculino de Abril (?), ustedes me entienden :v_


End file.
